For example, in JP-A-2001-80774, there is disclosed a sheet supply device including: a pick-up roller (delivery roller) which is provided to be movable up and down so as to be brought into contact with sheets stacked on a stacking portion, and a separation mechanism having a paper feed roller and a separation pad, which is provided in the more downstream side of the conveying direction than the pick-up roller. The pick-up roller is rotated in a state of being brought into contact with the sheet on the stacking portion, so that the sheet is delivered to the separation mechanism. Further, the sheets are separated one by one by the nip of the paper feed roller and the separation pad to be delivered to the downstream side of the conveying direction.